Together forever
by Ying and Yang twins
Summary: Kakashi proposes to Iruka finally and Mirq and Saku are going to help plan their wedding for them. KashixIru SasuxOC NaruxOC. A ying production! Revising
1. the proposal

Ying-chan: hey this is my Naruto fanfic! Kakashi and Iruka are getting married! I think they are the perfect couple, after the marriage Naruto will be Kakashi's son as well as Iruka's come on Iruka's Naruto's mommy! I'm putting in Mirq and Saku in the story too (from our You're Never Alone story both of which have HUGE crushes on Iruka). So here it is!

Iruka sat waiting for Kakashi to show up at the ramen shop, he had said he had something he wanted to ask him. The two of them had been seeing each other for sometime now the only thing is that it was to be kept a secret, Iruka had wanted this to be something he could share with Naruto. Kakashi stood behind the unaware Iruka.

"Iruka I'm glad you showed up," he said as he sat down.

"Kakashi?"

Kakashi pulled a little box out of his pocket, "Well I was wondering if you would, um that is… marry me?"

Iruka looked at the box and turned red, "of course I will, you do know that we are going to have to tell people right?"

"Yeah besides if it wasn't for Mirq and Saku I probably wouldn't have asked you, I mean they both have been fighting over you." Kakashi said slightly red.

Iruka did the same, "Yeah they are defiantly demons for being so outspoken."

"Iruka-sensei!" came two familiar voices.

"Mirq? Saku?" both men said

The girls ran up to them and took seats at their table.

"Did he ask ya?" asked an over-hyper Mirq

"Mirq! You shouldn't ask that yet!" snapped Saku

The men smiled at the girls. They were now standing and yelling at each other, it was lucky that the people in the village were use to them yelling.

"Yes Mirq he did," Iruka said

Mirq's smile faded, "Damn, I wanted ya,"

"No I did!" yelled Saku

"Mirq you have Naruto, and Saku you…. well you don't have any one." Kakashi said

"But Naru-chan's immature while Iruka-sensei is manly"

"You mean womanly,"

"Whatever, so when's the weddin'?"

* * *

Ying: that's it for now 


	2. planning with the girls

Ying: Hi! This is the next chapter to the story! In this chapter Mirq and Saku are starting to plan the wedding. To understand who Mirq and Saku are please read our fanfic, You're never alone for complete details!

Iruka: Did you have to have Mirq _and_ Saku plan the wedding?

Ying: Hai! They would make the best wedding

Mirq and Saku had dragged Iruka to his house so they could have a girl-to-girl talk. They all sat at his kitchen table with a bunch of wedding magazines laid on the table. Iruka sighed as the two girls argued over which dress he would look the best in.

"Girls, I'm glad you are willing to help, but you two yelling at each other isn't helping," Iruka said.

Both girls looked down, Saku's raven black hair fell into her face. Mirq mumbled words that a girl her age shouldn't say. The girls looked up at Iruka, he smiled at them causing them to blush.

"Now," he said, "let's get back to planning."

"Hai!" both girls nodded.

"Hey let's have a karaoke reception!" Mirq yelled, "Then Kakashi-sensei will know what a beautiful singing voice you have!"

A knock came at the door; Iruka got up to get it leaving the girls alone to plan his wedding with Kakashi. He opened the to see Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura standing there. The three of them looked somewhat shocked.

"Hello you three," Iruka greeted them, "Would you like to come inside?"

"Iruka-sensei," Naruto said, "We've heard rumors about you and Kakashi-sensei were getting married,"

"Is that so?" he looked back at Mirq who had peeked her head out the kitchen.

"Yes and Naruto dragged me and Sakura here to see if it was true." Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"Heh, heh," Naruto laughed as they went into the kitchen, "Mirq why are you here?"

"Um… Hanging out with my favorite teacher?"

"Mirq, me and you take _Favorite_ to a new level," Saku said looking at a bridal magazine

Naruto sat next to Mirq at the table, Sasuke sat next to Saku and Sakura.

"So Iruka-sensei, are you getting married?" Naruto asked

Everyone looked at the table then to Naruto, "What are you some kind of idiot?"

"What?"

"Nothing."

* * *

Ying: that's it!

Iruka: Is my "son" really that stupid?

Ying: Yes! Didn't he see all the wedding planning stuff?


End file.
